1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to an image processing program, an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and an image processing system. More specifically, example embodiments of the present invention relate to an image processing program, an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and an image processing system for editing an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are examples of arranging a predetermined object at an arbitrary position on an image, and adding a decoration frame (frame) so as to surround especially the center thereof, in editing an image.
In a nonpatent literature 1, a program of implementing a “stamp” function of arranging a decoration at a touched position with a touch pen as if a stamp is affixed and a “frame” function of adding a decoration frame so as to surround the center of the image in order to contrast a subject, etc. at the center of the image is disclosed.
In a nonpatent literature 2, a “backlight filter” for arranging light for directing brightness (highlight effect) is disclosed. The position of the highlight can be adjusted according to a designation by a user.
(Nonpatent Literature 1)
    Nintendo Corporation, “Itudemo purikura ⋆ kiradeko puremiamu: konna puri ga satuei dekimasu!”, [online], [searched on Feb. 3, 2010], the Internet <URL:http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ds/dsiware/khdj/film/index.html>(Nonpatent Literature 2)
Adobe Systems Incorporated, “Adobe Photoshop Elements”, “gyakkou” firuta de syasin wo ensyutusiyou”, [online], [searched on Feb. 3, 2010], the Internet <URL:http://www.adobe.com/jp/digitalimag/consumer/portal/tips/04/stepupTip.html>
However, the “stamp” function disclosed in the nonpatent literature 1 is for arranging an object at a position designated by the user, and therefore, designating an arrangement position of the object is time consuming. Furthermore, the “frame” function is for overlaying a decoration frame defined in advance on the original image, making the decoration frame simple and resulting in a monotonous decoration. In addition, the “backlight filter” disclosed in the patent literature 2 is also for adding an effect at a position designated by the user, and therefore, designating every position is time consuming.